bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/Chapter 12: Greg VS Hattrick
I was so pumped for the boxing match with Hattrick tonight. A lot of kids would LOVE to beat the crap outta him like I'm gonna tonight. I walked outside the boys dorm and Mandy walks up to me and grabs my arm and pulls me to the alley by the dorm. "I think that's really cool of you to stand up to Hattrick like that. He's a jerk." Mandy said to me. "Why did we have to go to the side to talk?" I asked her. Mandy rolled her eyes, "Because, nobody would see me do this." Mandy kissed me and locked lips with me. I was taken by surprise, I have to admit, I actually thought she was pretty. The kiss seemed like forever, then she stopped and smiled at me while blushing, "I actually like you Greg. I'm over Ted now. He never pays attention to me. He's always talking about or playing football. But you, you're different than Ted or Jimmy... I love your eyes." I grinned, "Thanks. Maybe, we could go out sometime, catch a movie or something?" Mandy smiled at me, "I'd like that. See ya at the boxing match tonight!" She walked away. I couldn't believe she kissed me! I asked Jimmy Hopkins if I could borrow his boxing gloves and outfit for the match. He said no, but I gave him 10 bucks. Then he said it was cool. Brian, Jenny, and Johnny came up to me in my room. "I can't wait for the match tonight." Jenny squealed. "You're gonna totally whoop Hattrick's ass!" Brian said. "Kick Hattricks ass tonight. If he trys to pull anything dirty, he's gonna have to deal with me." Johnny said seriously. "Me too!" Brian said. "I got dibs on hitting Hattrick first if he does pull something." Brian said. Johnny just looked at Brian and sighed. When it was time for the fight, I got to the gym. Everyone was there, including Mandy, who waved to me and smiled. I waved back. I put on Jimmy's boxing outfit. I stepped in the ring into the corner. I put in my mouthguard as Brian said, "Remember. Kick. His. Ass." I nodded to him. Hattrick stepped into the ring with just a white undershirt, and his slacks. Then the announcer stepped into the ring to start the match. "In this corner, weighing 124 pounds. He is a 7 time Light-Heavyweight champion in San Andreas, Greg Ryder!" The spotlight beamed on me. I put my fist in the air and the crowd cheered like crazy. "And his opponent, weighing 362 pounds. He is a math teacher at Bullworth Acadamy, Mr. Hattrick!" Hattrick rolled his eyes. Everybody started booing. I saw Jenny, Johnny, and Brian standing up and shouting, "You suck! You suck! You suck!" Everyone else caught on and started chanting it. The referee looked at me, "Are you ready?" then looked at Hattrick, "Are you ready?" The bell rung. Everyone started chanting "Kick his ass! Kick his ass!" I threw a punch at Hattrick and it caught him in the temple. He tried to jab me but I countered with a right hook to the jaw. I started throwing punches to Hattrick's head and chest. Hattrick fell on the ground. I stood my ground. "1! 2! 3!" I started counting with my fingers in the air. "4! 5!" Then Hattrick got up. Ok, he's starting to sweat heavily. I'm starting to wear him down. Hattrick then growled and started throwing inaccurate punches at me. I dodged every single one of them except for one, which got me in the jaw. I jabbed Hattrick and he pulled back and he had a split lip. I used this to my advantage and started trying to wear him out by punching his chest and head. I pulled my fist back and punched him right between the eyes and he fell backward. I raised my hand in the air to count, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! Knockout!" I started jumping up and down as Brian, Jenny and Johnny rushed into the ring and were cheering for me. I saw Hattrick get up and he started to realize that I beat him. He looked enraged. "Hey, you lost, man. Even though I hate you, I am courteous to my opponent after I beat them." I stuck out my hand, waiting him to shake my hand. All of a sudden, there was an excrusiating pain in my crotch. He kicked me in the nuts! I bent down on my knees "You son of a bitch. . ." I moaned in pain. I looked up and saw Johnny, Brian, and even Jenny on top of Hattrick, beating the living hell out of him. Mandy rushed into the ring, and helped me up to the locker room to change. I gave the boxing outfit and gloves to Jimmy. Mandy walked me back to the dorm. "I can't believe he did that! That is the lowest thing you could do!" Mandy said angrily. Mandy even walked me to my room and sat me down on my bed. "Thanks, Mandy. For helping me." I said gratefully. I laid down on my bed. She kissed me again for a few minutes and left to the girls dorm. I can't wait till I go to the movies with Mandy tomorrow! THE END Category:Blog posts